A Broken Johnny
by marecat
Summary: Johnny's bad habit of being out late at night, alone, was bound to get him in some trouble. When he gets jumped yet again by a group of socs, it may be the breaking point for him. The gang deals with the hardships and struggles of trying to keep Johnny from completely falling apart.


**Alright hello! So, this story had been written by a 14 year old me. Two years later, I decided to look back on this story and I cringed. I'd like to think my writing has improved, so i took down the original story and edited it. This is the finished product. I hope you enjoy it and it helps me out when you leave some feedback!**

It was a cold, snowy night when Johnny was walking back from the empty lot he had fallen asleep in. Light flurries of snowfall were hitting his face, making his skin feel icy and wet. He could feel that the tips of his ears and nose had already gone numb. All he wanted was to get into his house, hopefully unnoticed by his parents, and curl up in his semi-warm bed. Anything was better than trying to sleep on freezing asphalt.

Johnny was already known for his nervous and timid behavior. So, walking alone in the middle of the night did nothing to calm his nerves. Socs were always driving around in their Mustangs and Corvairs late at night, looking for some grease to jump. Darry was always talking about how Ponyboy and Johnny shouldn't be walking around alone, especially at night. But Johnny was used to falling asleep outside and often being alone, though he had a six inch switch blade in his back pocket just in case.

Just as Johnny was but a few blocks away from his house, he heard the sound of a car engine in the distance. Not one for taking many risks, Johnny started to pick up his place and began a light jog.

However, before Johnny could reach a safe distance from his house, the car was suddenly right behind him. There was no use in trying to outrun them, so Johnny came to a halt and decided he would have to fight.

Even though the headlights were blinding, Johnny could tell it was a group of socs immediately when they stepped out of the car. They were all dressed in sweaters and quality looking coats compared to Johnny's old jean jacket. There wasn't much time to size each of them up before one of them started to speak.

"Hey grease, isn't it past your curfew?" The rest of the boys standing behind him seemed to do nothing but stand back and chuckle to show support.

"You better watch yourself, this is outa your territory," Johnny replied, attempting to keep his voice steady and confident. Though anyone who really knew Johnny could see he was trembling and losing color.

The soc let out an obnoxious laugh. "Nope, pal, yer the one who better watch it. We're doing society a favor by clearing the streets of dirt like you."

Johnny could feel himself losing the cool he was trying so hard to keep.

"Better than being druken trash like you." Johnny spat back. The soc dropped his cocky grin and suddenly became serious.

"Dave, come grab this no good greaser and ill teach him to watch his mouth," the soc said turning his head slightly, but never taking his eyes off Johnny, to speak to the one now known as Dave.

Johnny's instincts started to kick in as he reached around to grab his knife. He had it pulled out and switched open, holding it out in front of him as a warning.

"C'mon now, there's four of us and one of him. Get him!" the soc yelled to this rest of his gang. Johnny was prepared for the first person that charged at him and felt his knife get a good, deep cut into someone's arm. But, like they said, Johnny was outnumbered.

His arm was violently twisted behind his back, making his drop his blade. A cry of pain escaped from Johnny as he was forced onto his knees, then made to lay face down on the concrete. His breathes were coming out short and shallow because of the sudden weight on his back, crushing his ribs.

Someone pulled on the back if his hair, lifting his head. Before Johnny could look around and access his situation, his head was forced back down onto the concrete.

Johnny's vision began to blur as he was flipped over onto his back. Immediately after his change in position, he felt a fist collide with his jaw. It wasn't like the usual punch where he was left with just an aching jaw. He felt the rings of his attacker split open the side of his cheek. Half conscious, Johnny felt blood begin to run down the side of his face and pool at the base of his neck.

His vision cleared enough for him to get one last look at the person assaulting him, before another blow was landed on the other side of his face. He could feel more skin being torn and his vision was fading.

_Oh god. I don't wanna die. _Johnny thought. Crying wasn't tough, but Johnny didn't care anymore as he let out a choked sob. He didn't want to die this way.

Punch after punch came down until it all suddenly came to a stop. Johnny turned his head to see the socs hop in the car and hit the gas so hard a loud screech was made as they sped down the road, out of sight.

Right before Johnny finally passed out; he heard shouts and the pounding of feet.

"Johnny? Hey, Johnnycake."

Johnny felt himself being lifted up and pulled into someone's lap. Anything else that happened after that was lost to Johnny as he let himself slip into unconsciousness.

**Alright, well. This story took longer than planned to edit/completely re-write. However, I already have the second chapter written. It just has to be edited because freshman me had no idea how to write. And I plan putting up a new chapter sometime this weekend. But don't hold me to that. Again, please leave me reviews and some constructive criticism if needed! **


End file.
